The Chocolate Series
by Jellicos
Summary: Two friends bond over chocolate, realizing that there might be more between them than they are willing to admit. CJ Abbey Femslash.
1. You had a bad day

_Title: You had a bad day  
Series: The chocolate series  
Pairing: CJ/Abbey  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings etc are the property of Aaron Sorkin, NBC etc, etc.  
I own nothing. I'd own the plot, except there isn't one. So I borrow these lovely characters, turn them gay and manipulate them to fit my own twisted ideas. Don't worry, I'll have them back in due time ;)_

_  
This is my very first West Wing fanfic. I'm Scandinavian, I've never been to the states and US Government and politics confuses the living daylights out of me. But I thought I'd give it a try since the characters are so much fun._

Love,  
Jellicos  


------------------------------------------------------

**Part One: You had a bad day**

It had been the worst day in White house history. Well, at least according to CJ Cregg. And it wasn't getting any better. On her way to the state dinner in the rose garden, she'd actually managed to trip over a dead chipmunk. She didn't even wonder how the hell a dead chipmunk made its way onto the lawn at the White House, she was much to engulfed in making sure she hadn't stepped close to it. It wasn't the fact that it was dead that freaked her out the most, even though that was just disgusting. No, she just did not care for chipmunks. They freaked her out. Tiny little rodents that looked like they had popped ecstasy pills and not slept for two days straight. She was sure they would jump up and bite her, even if the one on the lawn had not moved for probably over 2 hours.

Her night didn't get better when she arrived at the dinner.

Her hair was a mess but she'd managed to get it under control in the ladies room. But somehow she couldn't for the life of her understand what the guest of honor was trying to tell her.

The state dinner had been set in honor of the visit of the Swedish prime minister. Only Prime Minister Person wasn't very good at English. So CJ had simply smiled and nodded when she thought it was appropriate, turning the prime minister's attention towards anything that she could talk about without having to ask his opinion.

And now, as she'd finally gotten away from the Prime Minister and gotten herself a nice glass of champagne; her heel broke off.

That was it! Limping out of the hall, she decided she was not going back without new shoes, a stiff drink and a whole lot of chocolate in her system.

Shoes in hand, she made her way through the building towards the mess. She knew that was the only place in this building where she'd have any chance at finding chocolate at this hour.

Her own stash was out and she knew for a fact that Toby had eaten his last bar. If there was one thing she was always on top of it was her friend's candy-stashes.

Humming softly to herself as she entered the deserted room, CJ started her search for anything with coco in it.

Two minutes later, her heart sank to her shoes. All she found was a plate of brownie crumbles.

"Alright! Whoever stole the last of the brownies, show yourself to I can shove my foot up your ass! I've had the worst day in the history of mankind and all I need is some damn chocolate!" She cried out, ready to smack anyone who showed up and run away with the brownies while they where still disoriented.

"Now really Claudia Jean, I don't think I care for your tone." CJ froze. Her back was still turned to the owner of the voice, which was a good thing, because right now she needed the extra two seconds to collect herself and stop looking as mortified as she felt.

"I'm… sorry ma'am." She said with as much dignity as she could as she turned to face Abigail Bartlet. Somehow it still came out as if she was a seven year old girl who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"So, you're not going to shove your foot up my ass for taking the last of the brownies then?" Abbey smirked as she noticed the embarrassed look on her friend's face.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am, I've just had a very bad day." She explained, half looking at Abbey and half admiring the floor tiles.

"Well, then you need chocolate." Abbey stated as she put a plate of two large pieces of fudge brownies on the counter.

"It's alright ma'am, I'm sure I have some-" She started, but Abbey who had made her way over to the fridge, looked over her shoulder at her.

"Whipped cream?" She asked as she pulled a bowl out of the fridge.

CJ simply nodded and sat down as Abbey started placing the bowl of whipped cream, a jar of cherries, and a tube of caramel sauce on the table.

"You sure know how to eat brownies Mrs. Bartlet." CJ smirked and pulled the little bag of chopped nuts from one of the cabinets.

"Well, I should hope I learned something at Harvard." She smirked back as she started topping her piece of brownie off with all the condiments. "And would you please call me Abbey? It's just the two of us here. I sent the headstrong secret service agents out to guard the door."

"Forgive me, but, I'm not sure that was such a good idea Abbey." CJ ventured. "What if something where to happen?"

"I'm sure I can take on a frustrated press secretary by myself." At the end of the sentence, Abbey looked up from her brownie. The look in her eyes made CJ wonder whether or not she was still standing. The floor seemed to have vanished from under her feet.

Clearing her throat, CJ decided it best not to answer. She wasn't entirely sure her voice was working, and either way, she didn't have a snappy comeback.

This was just brilliant by the way. She was only the press secretary to the White House, the link between the American people and the President of the United States, and in the presence of the First Lady, she was tongue-tied like a pre-pubescent teenage boy and couldn't find a way to utter a simple phrase.

"So, you had an interesting conversation with the Swedish prime minister I heard." Abbey said conversationally. CJ's eyes snapped up to look at her, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

"He said you where charming." Abbey answered with a smile.

"Oh…" CJ paid close attention to how the cream on her brownie changed patterns around the sprinkled nuts. "Well, I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly sure what we talked about." She confessed and smiled a little as Abbey laughed at her statement.

"I don't like cherries." CJ picked at the sinister looking red berry with her fork.

"What did you say?" Abbey looked incredulously at her.

"I don't like cherries." CJ repeated.

"Why not?" The slightly older woman persisted.

"I don't know they just… look funny." She shrugged her shoulders, still poking at the cherry.

"When was the last time you had one?" Abbey asked curiously watching as the little red berry made its way from CJ's fork to the edge of the plate and then back again.

"Uhm… I'm not sure."

"Then how do you know you don't like them?" CJ wasn't sure she liked the tone in Abbey's voice. The woman was up to something, she could feel it.

She just shrugged one shoulder, still watching the berry as she rolled it back and forth on her plate.

"Just try it CJ," Abbey smiled slightly. "You might find you enjoy it."

The cherry popped out from under the suddenly too heavy pressure of CJ's fork, and flew over the counter to land on the floor next to Abbey.

"Oh, sorry." CJ blushed slightly and put her fork down.

"Well?" Looking up, she met Abbey's gaze, not sure whether it was suicidal or just stupid to feel her entire body tingle from the amused spark in the deep brown eyes.

"Alright." Ok, maybe she was slightly suicidal after all. "Uhm…" Was all her vocal skills could manage to utter as Abbey took a cherry from the jar and held it up to CJ's mouth, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Open up Claudia." Abbey coaxed with a sly grin and smiled as CJ parted her lips, darting her tongue out to get a hold of the little cherry.

She hadn't been able to resist letting her lips and tongue brush ever so slightly over Abbey's fingers, but the pure rush of watching Abbey's eyes widen and her breath hitch at the contact was more than CJ had bargained for.

"CJ…" Leaning over ever so slightly, Abbey's fingers made feather light contact with CJ's cheek, making the younger woman forget everything else as she closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Here you are!" Both women jumped high at the sound of several pairs of feet entering the mess.

"Jed, really! You just barge in like this scaring us both to death?" Abbey glared at her husband as CJ scrambled to her feet, wondering what the hell had just happened and why she was still dizzy like she'd just drank the entire wine supply.

"Sorry ladies." The President smiled brightly at the two women. "I haven't had much time on my hands to eat today and then I heard about the delightful fudge brownie down here so I thought I'd go on a quest for some." Walking up, he put his hand on his wife's shoulders and smiled as CJ got up to make room for him.

"No, no, no." He gestured for her to remain seated. "Don't be silly CJ. You sit here and take care of my wife. God knows she likes you more than me." He winked at them before his gaze was drawn to the two half eaten brownie pieces.

"My, they do look tasty." He leaned over Abbey and went to take a piece, only to have his hand slapped by the woman seated in front of him.

"Manners Jed." She scolded him.

"Abbey, I am the President of the united states. If I want a brownie, I'm damned well going to get a brownie." He huffed, making Abbey stand up with her hands on her hips.

Realizing she had the chance to avert the third world war, CJ interrupted the arguing spouses.

"Take my piece Mr. President." She offered. "I have to get back to the party anyway.

"Don't give in to him CJ, he's just a spoiled little child." Abbey argued, glaring at Jed from the corner of her eye.

"Well, consider it a 'thank you' for letting me steal the First Lady for an hour." She smiled and she could swear she saw Abbey blush slightly.

"CJ, if this is how you repay it, you can have her." The President said as he sat down and took a big piece of the chocolate desert.

"I might take you up on that." CJ said with a hint of a smile before making her way up to her office in search for a new pair of shoes, or possibly, all the chocolate fudge brownies in the state.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I could really use the feedback on this one.  
The button is down to your left:)  
Please? _


	2. Historical Ramblings

_Many thanks to _cpneb _for your wonderful words :)  
And here is the next part._

Love,  
Jellicos

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part two: Historical ramblings**

With a satisfied smirk, CJ happily walked the hallways of the West Wing. It was a good day to be her. Everything had worked out just according to plan and she had just had the best press briefing of her career. The reporters had been eating out of her hand. There wasn't a thrill like it in this world.

Her smirk widened a bit more as she popped another piece of chocolate from the bar in her hand into her mouth. Not only had the day gone as smoothly as was humanly possible, she'd found one of Charlie's hidden chocolate bars.

A lot of things could be said about Charlie Young, but one thing was for sure, the kid knew his chocolate.

CJ knew she'd pay for this. The young President's aid was a master of retaliation. But right now it was all worth it as long as she got her chocolate.

Humming softly she took the corner towards her office in long strides. She was the queen of the West Wing.

"Claudia Jean." The firm voice made CJ turn on her heels and beam at the sight of the First Lady walking briskly towards her. She might have to revise that queen-statement.

"Good afternoon ma'am." She smiled.

"You're in a good mood." Abbey stated, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"I have chocolate." CJ explained, holding up the half eaten bar.

"Ah." Abbey nodded. "Might I have a word?" She asked and CJ could have sworn she saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Nervousness from the First Lady was never a good thing if you where the White House press secretary, but somehow it made her feel… tingly? Wow, this was bad.

"Certainly ma'am." She smiled and gestured to her office. So very, very bad.

Following Abigail Bartlet inside, CJ kept her eyes on anything besides the woman in front of her. With a smooth motion she managed to close the door with one hand and without pausing for a second more than necessary. She was on fire today!

"I need to talk to you about my meeting with the woman's coalition tomorrow." Abbey got right to the point as she turned to face CJ who was enjoying another bite of her chocolate bar.

"That good?" She smirked as CJ closed her eyes and made a very content noise from the back of her throat.

Looking up, CJ gave a crooked half smirk as she pointed to her candy, still chewing and trying with all her might to ignore the very subtle nuance of longing in Abbey's eyes.

"You know." She started, her mind furiously at work trying everything to keep itself occupied and not start thinking thoughts it shouldn't. "The Olmec Indians are believed to be the first to grow cocoa beans." She started pacing around, something she did so often it was quite strange the floor in her office bore no mark of the activity. "And that was in 1500 to 400 BC." She added, pointing her finger at Abbey as to get her attention to this very important piece of information.

"CJ…" Abbey's voice was soft, somewhat amused and not at all reassuring for CJ's hormonal state.

"But it was the Mayan's who made the first hot chocolate, an unsweetened cocoa drink. They also established the first cocoa plantation in the Yucatan." She rambled on, refusing to look at Abbey as she furiously gestured with her hands. This was going well.

"CJ…" This time it was a bit sterner, slightly more inpatient.

"But it went from the Aztecs, to Columbus to Cortez before the Spanish finally exported the drink to the rest of Europe in the sixteenth century. You'd think that-" Her monologue was cut short as Abbey stepped in front of her, her index finger placed softly over CJ's lips to silence her. It worked.

"CJ…" She whispered, sending shivers down her friend's spine.

"Forgive me, I-" CJ started, not sure how to act in this situation, but Abbey's finger pressed firmer against her lips and she fell silent, wondering vaguely if her head was supposed to be spinning so fast.

"Stop talking." Abbey whispered. Her dark eyes planted firmly on CJ's non moving lips.

CJ just nodded, thinking for a brief moment that perhaps she should resign her post. After all, failing to utter coherent words was not a very appealing trade in a press secretary. But then again, if she could prevent having a press briefing while Abbey Bartlet was standing within a few inches from her, she was good.

Oh good God… She wasn't even aware of the soft moan that escaped her lips as Abbey's finger moved from its spot across her mouth and started tracing the outline of her lips. Even if she had been there was no way she would have been able to stop it. She felt her breath hitch and her eyes widen in response to the surprising but oh so incredible turn of events.

The intensity in the dark brown eyes as they watched her lips was mesmerizing. The touch was so light she was sure she could have imagined it if her lips weren't still tingling.

"Abbey…" CJ whispered, not sure what to do, how to act, how to react. It was so surreal. Her body seemed to be floating in lukewarm water, everything so trivial and utterly senseless except for the tingling sensation originating from her lips.

She thanked the heavens that her mind was far too occupied with what was going on to work with the moral and ethical dilemma of what she was feeling.

The truth was that she knew perfectly well how she felt about Abbey Bartlet. She'd always known. But that wasn't the point. Lusting after your boss's wife was one thing, but to stand in your office picturing the First Lady naked in your arms was certainly a way to get yourself not only fired but most likely killed off by the secret service or the FBI.

Somehow none of that seemed to matter right now. Not as Abbey took half a step forward, still watching her mouth as her fingers made to cup her cheek and her thumb started rubbing circles over her lips, parting them ever so slightly making CJ's eyes involuntarily flutter shut.

She was sure the noise came from her own body; somehow it made sense at the time. But as the contact was broken, as Abbey removed her spellbinding hand and stepped back, CJ realized that the noise was a knock on her door. Her office door. She was in her office. With Mrs. Bartlet, the First Lady. Oh good God… This was bad, so very bad. It was the epiphany of bad. The great grand master of bad!

"CJ, you asked for this." Carol walked in the door with a large file in her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry." She looked from CJ to Abbey and back again, a strange look gracing her soft features. "I didn't know…" She started, but Abbey who seemed to be back in her right mind again offered the young woman a half smile.

"It's alright Carol, I was just leaving." She turned to CJ who had taken the folder, opened it, realized she shouldn't be reading it upside down and was in the process of turning it without spilling the content all over the floor. "Claudia Jean." She smiled that smile that always managed to make the press secretary blush and take an abnormal interest in the floor.

"Yes ma'am." CJ replied out of pure habit as Abbey made her way towards the door after Carol. At the comment, the First Lady turned in the doorway, raised a brow and left after giving CJ a meaning glance that would haunt her fantasies for the rest of time.

As soon as the two women had left her office, CJ took four long strides to the door and quickly slammed it shut.

Turning around with her back to the door, she finally exhaled, something she hadn't realized she had to. Her head was spinning, for more than one reason.

What the hell had happened, and how in God's name had she gotten herself into this?

Grabbing her coat of the hanger she decided this kind of thinking wouldn't do her any good at all.

"I'm going out to grab some food, you want anything?" She called as she opened her office door only to be face to face with Leo. The look on his face was enough for her to take her coat off her shoulders and hang it back up.

"I'm not getting food am I?" She asked and he shook his head.

"You need to have another press briefing in ten minutes." He said as he walked into her office. Closing the door again CJ felt a silent gratitude for her workload not enabling her to think too much.

--------------------------------------------

_Feedback is very much appreciated :) _


	3. In The Sound Of Silence

_Thank you to cpneb, clarkson04, mac, wipped and Sapho's daughter for your wonderful words.  
And a special thanks to Sapho's Daughter for your inspiration and ideas.  
Here you are, a brand new chapter, I hope you like it._

(There are some m/m references, and some slight ooc behaviour. I hope it's not too much. If it is, you'll let me know?)

Love,  
Jellicos

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**In the sound of silence**

Leaning back against the cool leather, she inhaled deeply, cherishing the quiet for as long as it would last.

Her back was aching, her feet where throbbing and she felt a headache coming on. But everyone was asleep, resting in their seats, heads tilting back or to their sides. The only sounds disturbing her quiet where the occasional snores from the press seating's and the muffled roar of the airplane engine. So she was content.

Closing her eyes, CJ extended her long legs and slid down in her seat so she was half seated, half lying down.

It had been a hectic trip, trying to get the President through Brussels without stopping for history lessons. She was sure she knew more about European medieval history than most scholars by now. At the though, her head gave a painful jab and she groaned slightly in her seat, wondering if any of the reporters carried aspirin. There was a good chance they did, but she knew better than to wake the sleeping lions.

It wasn't that she didn't love the little vultures, she did, but she was much to tired right now to throw herself voluntarily into their claws.

It was the faint scent of flowery rich perfume that made her smile. She'd know that scent anywhere. But she chose now to stop her train of thought. She knew where it would lead her and she wasn't ready to go there. She wasn't ready to acknowledge how her body responded or how her mind was put so at ease. Or how she didn't even have to look up as the seat next to her creaked under the weight of another person.

"Good evening Ma'am." She greeted without opening her eyes. She was much too content to keep them closed for a moment more, not allowing the real world to come crashing at her just yet. When she wasn't looking she could pretend like Abbey's husband's seal wasn't on every surface of the plane. She could pretend like what she was feeling wasn't wrong, but was indeed encouraged.

"Claudia Jean, what are you doing up at this time?" She had to smirk at the stern tone in the First Lady's voice. She wasn't sure if it was the doctor or the mother in her that was telling her she needed her sleep. "Everyone is passed out by now, what are you still doing up?" She asked and CJ reluctantly let her eyelids flutter open. Being greeted with the warm brown eyes and the crooked half smile on the First Lady's burgundy painted lips was worth having the real world ambush her.

"I couldn't sleep Ma'am." She responded as her eyes drifted to the little box on Abbey's lap. She could feel the amused look on Abbey's face.

"Chocolate?" She asked as she held the little box of fine Belgian truffles up to CJ.

"Thank you ma'am." CJ smiled as she reached out and took one of the rich chocolaty candies between her thumb and forefinger feeling it melt slightly from the warmth from her hand.

She took a small bit of the bitter sweet, surprised at how creamy it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the little chocolate that was now colouring her fingers brown. She made a content sound as she let the last of it slip down into her mouth. It felt almost erotic and she was shamelessly pleased at noticing that Abbey was watching her every move.

Abbey cleared her throat.

"Jed had another attack. After he settled down I felt restless, so I decided to take a walk." She leaned back in her chair, leaving CJ with her guilty conscious for a moment.

"Is the President alright ma'am?" She asked, not daring to look at the woman beside her.

"Stop worrying so much CJ." Abbey stated simply as she kicked off her high heels. CJ knew better than to keep asking. As of late, President Bartlet hadn't been feeling well at all. His MS was coming back in high speed and somehow CJ was more concerned with how it affected his wife. She knew Abbey needed to get away at times, it must be hard. Yet she couldn't help the pang of jealousy cursing through her veins. He was the one who got to hold her, kiss her, see her smile and wake up next to her. She knew she was out of her mind and she was completely out of her league too. The Bartlet's had been married forever, they had kids, grandchildren. What the hell was she doing?

"Claudia Jean, are you listening to me?" The sharp voice penetrated her thoughts and CJ turned to find the First Lady eying her.

"Forgive me ma'am." She rolled her head to the side so she could look at Abbey without moving too much.

"I keep telling you that you think too much." There was that smile again. The one that made CJ's knees weak. She watched with a sharp tingle down her belly as Abbey's eyes moved from hers down to her lips. "You have something…" She gestured to her own lips but apparently it took CJ too long to react. "Oh, let me." Her tone was almost annoyed, but as she leaned over to brush her thumb over the corner of CJ's mouth, her touch was soft, caressing almost.

Again CJ felt her eyes flutter shut and she let out a soft breath through her now slightly parted lips.

Abbey's hand didn't move away, but kept tracing the outline of her mouth.

"There." Her eyes fluttered open again and she was shocked at how husky the whisper from Abbey's lips sounded. She immediately missed the touch as the First Lady withdrew her hand. "Some chocolate." Abbey smiled as she showed her the little brown stain on her thumb and CJ's eyes widened as she watched the woman bring her chocolate covered thumb to her own lips and suck the butter cream off. It felt as if all the air had been pulled out of her on a long string. As if she'd exhaled too deeply. Her head was spinning slightly and she was breathless. God, what that woman could do to her.

"Thank you… ma'am…" CJ stuttered. She always felt like such a fool in the company of the First Lady. It was the one time she was tongue tied, where she didn't have a quick remark at hand. And it left her feeling more vulnerable than she cared to admit.

"Stop it." Abbey said sternly, but there was something pleading in her voice.

"Stop what ma'am?" CJ asked, trying with all her might to stay in the present, to remember the other people on the plane, to remember who she was.

"Stop calling me ma'am." Abbey all but hissed as she leaned closer, a dangerously predatory look in her eyes. "You know I told you the difference between First Lady and Abbey?" She asked. Her tone so low and sultry that CJ couldn't suppress a shiver. All she could do was sit there as Abbey moves closer, inching towards her as if she had just caught hold of her prey.

Suddenly she realized that Abbey had stopped moving and was now arching a brow at her. That was her cue to answer.

"Yes." She breathed. It was hardly audible, but Abbey seemed to accept it.

"Well, Abbey is the one hitting on you." She breathed, earning a soft moan from the press secretary. "So stop it." This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. "Please." Hearing her plead broke CJ's heart and she just nodded her head, anything to get her smiling again.

Reaching out, she brushed the backside of her hand against Abbey's cheek. Oh, it was real. Abbey's skin was hot to the touch, and as she turned her head slightly she brushed her dark red lips against CJ's now trembling hand. Oh, it was definitely real. There was no way her body could react like this if it wasn't. Leaning forward, she felt her heart rate pick up as Abbey didn't move back.

"Abbey…" She whispered her name. It rolled of her tongue so perfectly and the smile that graced the lips in front of her, so close and within reach, made her heart skip a beat. "Abbey…" She whispered again, wondering when she'd wake up finding herself again tangled up in her own sheets.

"Abbey!" The bellowing echoed through the whole plane, sending both women flying back into their own seats. The terror rose in her chest as she realised just what had almost happened.

It only took a soft look from Abbey to calm her back down and she released the death grip she'd taken on the armrest of her chair.

"Jed, would you stop yelling like that! People are trying to sleep!" Abbey scolded her husband as he came striding out of his office, his hair on end and his tie wrapped untied around his neck.

"I can't find my cufflinks." He informed them both. "And where the hell is Leo!" He looked around as if his right hand would show up at any second from behind one of the empty chairs.

"He's in the back going over a few things with Josh sir." CJ informed him as Abbey forced the President into a chair while she put her shoes back on.

"Doesn't anyone sleep in this place?" He asked no one in particular. "Abbey? Have you been keeping CJ up all night? She looks exhausted." He asked his wife who playfully hit him on the leg with her right shoe before putting it on.

"Don't be cute with me Jed." She warned him but he just smirked. Before he could reply though, there where footsteps behind him.

"Mr President, are you alright?" The worried voice of Leo McGarry rang through the small space and the President looked up with a relieved expression.

"I'm fine Leo." He replied waving his hand at his chief of staff. "I just lost my damned cufflinks." He informed again, apparently quite annoyed with the fact.

"Third drawer in your desk sir." Leo smiled and the President stood up with a groan.

"See, this is why I keep you around." He smiled and patted his friend on the back. Turning to his wife he gave her a look and she nodded.

"Get ready and I'll be there in two seconds." She informed him. The First Lady watched as her husband walked back to his office, gesturing wildly as he started on one of his monologues, Leo hanging as usual on his every word. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at CJ. "That is why you should stop worrying so damn much." She said softly before taking another glance at the men as they walked into the office, Leo's arm on the small of the President's back.

CJ didn't say anything. She'd always suspected of course. Well, they all had, but it had always been just speculations, nothing else. No one ever mentioned it because frankly it was none of their business. But she couldn't help but be relieved. Somehow it made her betrayal somewhat less. And the fact that Abbey didn't seem saddened by it at all, on the contrary she almost seemed pleased, made CJ feel more elated than she probably should.

"I need to get in there." She made a quick gesture to the fold of her arm and CJ knew what that meant: Injection time for the president.

The First Lady never gave him medical treatment anymore. It was what had to be after the revelation of his condition. But she was always there, making sure everything went according to plan. Sometimes CJ thought it might have something to do with her missing her life as Doctor Bartlet.

So CJ nodded her head and watched the older woman stand. But before Abbey could walk away from her, CJ instinctively reached out and took her hand in hers. She didn't know why she'd done it, probably because the void the woman left behind hurt her heart. But she was sure she didn't know what to do next.

She didn't need to know.

Abbey turned and looked at her, then down on their joined hands where CJ had fixed her gaze. She squeezed the younger woman's hand before releasing it, inch by inch, until it fell back to CJ's side.

It was quiet again as the press secretary leaned back in her chair. But this time it was too quiet. She could hear her own thoughts and she wasn't quite comfortable with that right now. Those thoughts would have to wait until later; she wasn't ready to deal with them yet.

Standing up, she made her way over to the part of Air Force One that was designated for the press core.

"Alright guys, we should be landing in DC in about one hour." She informed. As she entered the reporters immediately stirred and sat up, grabbing pen and paper while still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "That should allow you a nice two and a half hours sleep before the morning briefing." She continued earning sleepy chuckles from her crowd.

"CJ, are there any news about-" A grey haired man started, but CJ cut him off. She'd heard the same question too many times these past few days.

"Sorry Mark, they are still polishing the speech for Friday." She informed him casually, knowing that she didn't fool them one bit. This was the speech she always gave when Toby was going ballistic because the speech was far from finished.

"But can you tell us-?" Mark tried again, but was yet again cut off.

"You'll get an advance copy when the language is done. In the meantime just sit back and enjoy the fabulous service here on Air Force One, okay?" Sparring with her reporters always managed to get her in a better mood, made her forget everything else. But for once she wasn't successful. She could still smell Abbey's perfume in her nostrils, feel her touch against her lips, and hear her whispering her name.

God bless Belgian truffles.

--------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it. They are edging towards something more... Now come on, I know that button down to your left looks very appealing right about now;) Please? Let me know what you think?_


	4. You've got a Friend

_For andreass, clarkson0 and, cpneb, for your amazing words. You make me fly.  
And to Sapho's Daughter for not only your words, but your inspiration and ideas.  
Here is the forth part of this story, and I will confess to adding a few more of our beloved characters into my manipulated mess:)  
Please let me know what you think my dears!  
Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter, so please read, review and most of all… Enjoy!_

Love,  
Jellicos

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter four: You've got a friend.**

There where five of them left. Five! She'd filled the bowl to the brim this morning and now there where five lonely chocolate pieces left. The holidays really brought out the thieves in people. Sulking slightly she grabbed one of the left over Reese's cup Christmas trees and plopped it in her mouth. Her favourite chocolate. And this was probably the only time it didn't make her feel better.

She couldn't remember the last time she got to spend Christmas with her family, with a tree, good food and presents instead of a heated take out meal in front of late night TV re-runs before she passed out to get back to work five hours later. It was her choice of course and usually it was a choice she didn't mind. But right now, with the only light in her office coming from the multicoloured Christmas lights that busy interns had been placing all over the building, she felt particularly lonely and angry at the entire world for making her be miserable on Christmas when everyone else seemed so annoyingly cheery.

"Carol!" She bellowed at her secretary who was humming along with the carollers while carrying more files than should be humanly possible.

"Just a sec CJ!" She called back over the files, but CJ was in no mood to wait. Grabbing the latest nuisance on her desk she strode up to the door and started slapping it against her palm while she waited for her assistant to acknowledge her.

"Yes?" Carol turned to her with an incredibly annoyingly happy smile on her face.

"Look, just because you have a girlfriend to go home to doesn't mean you have to act so damned cheery around the rest of us." CJ pouted which only resulted in broadening Carol's smile.

"Thanks to you." Carol said sweetly and CJ couldn't help but soften a bit. She remembered when she'd introduced Carol to her old college friend Stacy. She'd never seen two people hit it off so well, so fast. It almost made her wonder why the hell she and Stacy never got it together. But the second after she remembered that the two of them couldn't keep from arguing for more than tree minutes in a row.

Carol and Stacy however where great together. Even now seven months later. And Carol took every opportunity to repay CJ for the favour. Until recently she'd been trying to set her up with every man that showed any interest in her boss. CJ figured that Stacy must have had something to do with the fact that Carol had one day come in to work and announced that she'd met this cute girl that she wanted to introduce CJ too. She'd never asked, neither of them had. Carol had always been open with her sexuality and saved CJ the trouble of asking. That's why she figured that Stacy had told her girlfriend to stop setting CJ up with various men.

A series of loud wolf whistles brought her back from her thoughts and she looked up to see Josh and Toby looking much too gleeful for her liking. Beside them stood half the remaining staff of the West Wing, which now included the poor souls that like her didn't have plans for the holidays. Donna, Cathy and Margret had strayed from their offices and where now over excitedly clapping their hands and all CJ had done was walk out of her office. She could hear a distinct chant of 'kiss, kiss,' emanating from Josh and Toby and out of pure reflex she looked up. And sure enough, there was a suspiciously placed mistletoe hanging from the doorway to her office.

"Josh and Toby?" She asked a now slightly blushing Carol who just nodded.

"I didn't know ma'am." She said carefully but CJ just grinned. The chant had grown louder and she was sure that Josh was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Just go with me on this one." She winked at her assistant whose eyes grew wider as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and tilted her down so she had to grab on to CJ's neck not to fall over. The cheering was almost deafening as CJ leaned down and placed a little peck on Carol's cheek. The disappointment was not late to manifest itself.

"Oh shut up!" CJ said laughing as she pulled Carol back up, only to almost drop her at the sight of the First Lady leaning against the wall to Carol's office.

"Early celebration?" She asked and CJ could swear there was something behind the forced amusement in her voice. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. But the crowd around them had dispatched quickly and Carol was blushing again.

"Uhm... mistletoe ma'am." CJ explained lamely and pointed up to the doorway.

"You have something…" Abbey looked at Carol and pointed to her own cheek. Carol quickly wiped the little smudge of CJ's lipstick of her cheek.

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled and ran off as soon as she could, clutching the files in a cramp-like grip to her chest.

"Uhm, Josh and Toby played a prank on me so I decided to make a show out of giving her a kiss on the cheek." CJ explained rapidly, wondering why she felt like she'd just cheated on her boss' wife. Arguing with herself as to why the hell she felt like she felt the need to explain her actions.

But as Abbey smiled at her she knew why. Abbey believed her and she was smiling, that was worth every single embarrassing moment in her life. And my god where there many of them.

"We where just heading off to New Hampshire for the holidays and I realized I had yet to bring you your present." Abbey explained as she walked into CJ's office, leaving the press secretary feeling much less happy than she had two seconds ago. She knew this was the drill, that this was what they did every year. She had no claim what so ever over the First Lady, but she couldn't deny it still hurt.

"Please don't give me that look Claudia." Abbey's voice was soft; it was a sincere plea if CJ ever heard one.

"What look is that ma'am?" It was cold, and she hadn't meant for it to come out like that. But she couldn't deny her hurt.

"I am the First Lady of the United States." Abbey declared, her anger rising. "No matter what else I am, that has to come first. As you have so often reminded me yourself." Okay, she deserved that. With two long strides, Abbey had walked up to her and closed the door that had left them open to the rest of the world.

"I know." CJ admitted, feeling much more agreeable when the object of her affections was standing so close. Too close. She could smell her perfume, feel the heat from her body, oh it was far too close. "I'm sorry Abbey."

"No." Taking a step closer, Abbey lifted her hand to gently caress CJ's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered before making Christmas into CJ's all time favourite holiday by gently leaning over and placing an ever so gentle kiss on her lips. It was so soft, almost chaste; nothing like CJ had ever pictured their first kiss to be. And she'd pictured it often.

Still, it made her eyes flutter shut, her body tingle, her head spin, and even after Abbey had pulled away, she couldn't open her eyes. It impact was too strong. She was still dizzy, her lips where still tingling and her body was more at ease than it had been since she'd gotten onboard the President's campaign a thousand years ago.

"Merry Christmas Claudia Jean." She whispered and CJ finally opened her eyes.

"Don't go." She knew she couldn't ask. She knew she had no right and she knew it was impossible. But she hadn't been able to stop herself. Although, as soon as she saw the heart broken look on Abbey's face, she wished she had.

And therefore, as Abbey opened her mouth to reply, CJ brought her hand up to let her finger gently rest on the older woman's bottom lip. Stroking it gently she revelled in how soft and warm it was, how it made her whole hand tingle.

"Merry Christmas Abbey." She whispered softly and the constriction around her chest lifted dramatically as Abbey again smiled at her. It hurt, she couldn't deny it. It was even more painful than it usually was because now there was something there. She didn't know what, but it was there. And now the real world demanded Abbey back and CJ didn't want to let go.

But Abbey was gone and CJ was yet again standing there feeling more alone than ever before and wondering what the hell had happened.

Abbey was going away. She was going home with her husband, her children and grandchildren. It wasn't the first time that she'd though about this. There was no part for her in Abbey's life. She was a wife, a mother, a grandmother. She was the goddamn First Lady of the United States!

Feeling utterly miserable with herself, she listlessly picked up the ringing phone. Carol must not be back yet.

"CJ Cregg." She sighed into the mouthpiece.

"Don't you just love the holidays?" Leo's voice matched her own and that's when it hit her. Of all the people in this world, Leo was the one allay she had in this.

His voice was thick and tired, like he'd just been through the same emotional ordeal as she had. Something told CJ that was the exact reason for his state.

"I was thinking of going down to Macy's and beat up Santa. Wanna come?" She smiled as he chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll bring bail money." She could almost hear him shake his head. "Give me ten?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She was smiling as she hung up. Sliding down to rest in her chair she sighed, more in exhaustion than anything else right now.

Twirling her chair around, she leaned her head back and let it tilt to her right as something caught her eye. Something that hadn't been there half an hour ago.

With a furrowed brow she picked up the dark bottle with the little red bow on top and she felt her face flush almost instantly as she read the label.

There was a little card on top that she snatched before putting the flask down on her table.

'I'm expecting you for breakfast, love Abbey.' She looked at the note, then the bottle, then back at the note. There was no denying the double meaning of those usually innocent words.

She carefully stashed the little note in her wallet before again picking up the dark bottle, letting her imagination run wild with her.

"You ready?" She jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. She must have drifted off, because he was standing in front of her desk with a little smirk on his face, his coat tightly buttoned up to his chin and briefcase in hand.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." She said, as she jumped up out of her chair and grabbed her coat off the hanger before half into it checking outside to make sure Carol wasn't back with more work. "Go home!" She called out as she saw the brunette standing down the hallway talking to one of her deputy assistants that looked much too stressed out for his own good.

Carol just smiled and waved so CJ got back to getting dressed.

"Chocolate body paint?" She froze at Leo's amused voice and turned to see him turning the dark bottle in his hand. "Looks expensive. Christmas present?"

She walked up and grabbed the bottle from him, putting it gingerly down in her briefcase.

He took the hint and didn't ask any more questions.

"How about some dinner before we whack santa?" He asked and CJ couldn't help but smile. "Lead the way Leopold." She smirked and offered him his arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it, please let me know, if only to say you didn't;)  
Thank you for reading!_


	5. Water Runs Dry

_For sue and cpneb for your sweet words. And for Sapho's Daughter for your inspiration, ideas and ego-rubbing.  
Please feel free to tell me if you see any grammar or spelling errors. Those are not my strongest points and I'm too unorganised to have a Beta :)  
The chocolate is about to hit the fan… I hope you like it._

_Love,  
Jellicos_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter five: Water runs dry.**

"God damn it Toby you've got to be kidding me!" CJ's voice rang though the West Wing, making everyone who had a choice, duck for cover. The six foot tall press secretary always infused her spectators and co-workers with respect, but when raging mad, people seemed to become even smaller in her vicinity.

"What do you want me to tell the press?" She was glaring at one of the very few people who always seemed almost indifferent to her anger. Toby was walking beside her chewing on a tooth pick. Then, Toby always seemed indifferent when he wasn't angry.

"Tell them… to go easy on the late night snacks, what do you want from me?" He threw is hands up, but his annoyed expression vanished quickly as he felt his friends anger rise. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big-" She cut herself off and turned away from him in frustration, throwing her head back to try and calm herself down. It didn't work. It never did around Toby. "You want to tell the nation they need to cut back on their chocolate consumption because we can't put out the fires and people are dying in our plantations? The only questions I'm gonna get are the ones about what we are going to do to feed people their sugar addiction. People are dying Toby and I can't blame the American people because you know what? I need my chocolate!" Storming off she left Toby looking after her still chewing his little wooden stick.

"Ghana?" Josh jogged up to Toby's side, both men looking after the press secretary.

"Yupp." He replied with a single nod of his head.

-----------------

CJ stormed into her office, throwing the folder of new notes on her table before she turned the sound up on the little TV set that was always running by her desk.

A female voice flowed at her accompanied by the flaming video clips of raging fire, burned property and vegetation going up in smoke. Grabbing her notes, she started flipping through them, trying to find some sense in what was going on.

So far, four coca bean plantations in Ghana where up in smoke. Along with two villages and a surprisingly low amount of casualties. A fire had started outside of Bole in northern Ghana and within hour it had spread to an uncontrollable size. The people had no means of controlling the fire and now that international interest where threatened it was suddenly a crisis.

People where being evacuated at an impressive speed, considering the lack of transportation and communication. Who knew there where less tarred roads in a large country like Ghana than in Luxemburg?

Worst thing was… now she was going to be forced to hold a briefing about chocolate.

"Two minutes!" Carol called from her desk and CJ sighed as she tried a trick that hadn't worked since she was two years old. And no. The world didn't go away because she buried her face in her arms folded over her desk. Damn.

Picking up her notes, she muted her TV set and got ready to face the music. Sometimes she really wished she hadn't gotten up in the morning.

Checking her briefcase, she noted with a smile that her bottle of chocolate body paint was still neatly tucked away inside the black scarf.

She'd only met Abbey briefly after she got back from New Hampshire. She looked good, damn good. Perhaps too good for CJ's heart and libido.

But she couldn't think of Abbey just before her briefing. If she did it would be disaster. Remembering the affect the First Lady had on her and her eloquence, CJ needed to shake all thoughts of her out of her mind before entering the lion's den.

-----------------------

Before she knew it, she was blinded by flashes as she stepped into the press room and up to her podium. With a strong voice and wont gestures, she quickly silenced the press, stating her news and making sure no one interrupted her until it was time for questions. Fat chance of that happening, she thought dryly.

"A fire started outside of Bole in northern Ghana at four am this morning. Within two hours it had spread towards Sawla and taken with it a village of approximately two hundred natives and an American cocoa plant. By now, the fire has consumed two villages and four American cocoa bean plants. There is yet no estimation of the number of casualties and the US government is working with France and Britain to find a way to control and extinguish the fire. More updates will follow during the day. Until then, here are some useless facts from yours truly.

U.S. consumers eat about 2.8 billion pounds of chocolate annually, making per capita consumption about 12 pounds per person a year and an extra seven pounds to get me up in the morning." She paused for laughter before continuing with a smile.

"American chocolate producers use about 1.5 million pounds of milk and before you ask Chris;" She pointed to the man with his arm up who had been calling her name several times. "We still don't know to what extent this fire will affect American chocolate production.

That's all guys." She concluded before making her way back out the door, ignoring the sea of flashing cameras and reporters shouting her name like an un-synced mantra.

Safely out the door she placed her hand over her pounding temple as she briskly walked the route to the safe haven of her office.

"Find out what you can about this chocolate thing and see if you can score me some aspirin will you?" She asked Carol who was as usually jogging to keep up with her.

"Yes ma'am." Carol obliged before turning right as CJ strode forward trying to figure out if it was the ludicrously of the situation or the fact that no one seemed capable of stopping it that was making her head do the mambo.

All she wanted right now was some peace and quiet, and if possible a nice long hot bath. But here, that was as hard to come by as… well, right now… chocolate.

Where was Carol with that aspirin?

There was an odd noise coming from her office. She was so not in the mood for one of Toby's pranks today.

She recognised the music from one of the many opera lessons the President had forced upon her. Puccini, probably something out of that opera where everyone was dressed in huge Japanese costumes with a freakishly large amount of white face paint.

Barging into her office, she was surprised to say the least at seeing Abigail Bartlet casually resting in her desk chair, her feet propped up on a pile of books on her desk while she was directing the music lazily with her right index finger.

"Claudia, just in time. This is the best part." She said without even opening her eyes and CJ could do nothing but watch as Abbey surrendered herself utterly to the music, her chest rising and falling in rhythm with the strong tunes now flowing through the room as the aria reached its peak.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Abbey asked as she finally opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side so she could look at CJ, a smile gracing her dark red painted lips.

"Gorgeous." CJ replied softly before realizing that they weren't talking about the same thing. She blushed slightly and focused her gaze on the floor. She could feel Abbey smiling at her as she stood up.

"It seems our chocolate supply is in danger." She stated and received a loud groan from CJ in response as the press secretary lunged herself down on her couch.

"Not your favourite topic of the day?" Abbey's voice was a little too cheerful for her today as she sat down on the chair opposite CJ.

"Not in the slightest." CJ confessed as she leaned her throbbing head on the hand that was supported by the back of the couch. "Did you come to cheer me up?" She asked and noticed with horror how hopeful her voice had sounded.

"Change seats with me." Abbey ordered and briskly stood up, receiving another groan in protest from CJ who couldn't believe she was asked to move right now.

"And stop whining." CJ could swear the woman was smirking as she reluctantly pulled her lengthy body off the couch and moves the two whole steps around the coffee table and into the chair Abbey had occupied a few seconds ago.

She could feel the First Lady move around her back and before she could ask her what was going on, Abbey had a firm grip on her shoulders and started working out the sore bumps around her neck.

"Oh god that feels amazing." She groaned as she tilted her head forwards to give Abbey's hands more access.

"Dear lord Claudia, when was the last time you relaxed?" She asked as CJ gave a guttural moan of pleasure.

"Six years ago." CJ replied without even contemplating it. This was amazing. Abbey's hands where magical and she couldn't help wondering if they would feel as good over the rest of her body. She hadn't felt this good in… well, she couldn't remember. Strong, firm, knowing hands where kneading away all her stress and worries and as she inhaled the scent that was Abbey.

"Don't for a second think I'm not thoroughly enjoying the fantastic sounds you are making… but I think…." Abbey's breath tickled her neck as her low whisper sent CJ's head tilting back just to get closer. She had stopped massaging her shoulders and was now just gently stroking her thumbs over CJ's collarbones, making her whimper slightly at the touch. Abbey's voice was low and husky, making the tingle that had formed in CJ's neck move further down, speeding through her chest and belly to settle as a pool between her legs. Letting her head move on its own, she felt it tilt slightly to her right letting her lips just barely graze the skin of Abbey's cheek. She through the small gasp from the older woman would completely undo her, but it was the force in which Abbey grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up as she crashed her lips to CJ's that made her body go limbless. Her moan was anything but subtle as she scrambled furiously to get her limbs in check in order to stand up completely and respond fully to the kiss.

As the task was managed, she wasn't sure how on earth she was standing up in the first place. Her one hand slid around Abbey's waist, the other around her neck, pulling her closer, deeper. She felt the older woman melt into her, moan into her mouth, something more euphoric and list filled than anything she could have imagined. Abbey's arms curled tightly around her neck, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Like that was an option. Like she would have moved even if the entire senior staff had run in the room on fire and waving pinstriped flags.

She was sure she head some noise, but she couldn't for the life of her care enough to figure out what it was.

She grabbed a tighter hold of Abbey as the phone started ringing, pushing her none too gently up against her desk, pressing her body up against her own, wanting to feel her closer still, wondering if it would ever be close enough. Tongues where battling for dominance, Abbey's coming out the winner after she made the manoeuvre to nibble on CJ's bottom lip until she surrendered control. CJ's hands had moved to Abbey's hips, making it easier to direct her to where she wanted her, letting her to hold on to her, making sure she didn't go anywhere. But the phone was still ringing and oxygen was becoming an annoying issue.

She hated her body for needing to breathe.

Breaking apart, CJ looked down at the woman in front of her. Abbey had yet to open her eyes. Her parted lips where kissed swollen, her breath as ragged as CJ's as they both gasped for air.

As her cellphone went off, the press secretary was contemplating mass murder for real.

But before she could react to any of it, Abbey had reached over the table and picked up the receiver of the desk phone.

She could clearly hear Josh's voice on the other end calling her name.

"She'll be another two minutes Josh." Abbey said curtly into the phone that had gone completely silent on the other end. As she hung up, she picked up the cellphone from CJ's belt clip, showing the still dizzy but grinning brunette what the caller ID was telling them.

Snapping the phone open she listened with a raised brow as Toby went on a furious rampage adding a few not so chosen words about one thing or another. CJ really wasn't paying attention.

"Now really Toby." Abbey cut him off. Effectively. CJ didn't remember ever having heard Toby that quiet. "CJ will call you back in a few minutes, how about you take a few deep breaths in the mean time. Orders from the doctor." She snapped the phone shut and grinned at CJ who had taken half a step back, just for safety.

"I think your boys need you." She said as she handed the phone back to CJ.

"To hell with them." CJ replied as she threw her cellphone over her shoulder, landing it gracefully on the couch cushion. "They can wait." She whispered as she leaned forward to resume their earlier activity. But two hands on her chest stopped her.

"I know you." Abbey whispered softly. "You won't be able to relax until you figure out what's going on." CJ knew she was right. She hated it with a fierce passion, but she knew it. "Besides… I don't think this is the best of places for these kinds of activities." She glanced around the room and CJ had to thank her lucky everything that Abbey had the foresight to close the blinds before she arrived.

So instead she just nodded, stepping back to allow the First Lady enough space to collect herself and fix her appearance. Although CJ never thought she looked more incredible.

"Next time…" Abbey whispered into her ear after she'd fixed her suit, hair and make-up. "I'm not going to stop you."

With that promise she was out the door and CJ managed to grabble behind her after one of the wooden chairs before her legs gave in.

Absentmindedly she flipped her ringing cellphone open and could hear a tentative: "CJ?"

"Yeah Toby." She replied, smirking slightly at the relieved huff on the other end.

"What the hell is the First Lady doing answering your phone? Did you get a promotion I wasn't told about?"

"Yes Toby, I'm now President of the Universe. The President of the United States, his family and staff now answer to me."

"Don't. Even the thought gives me nightmares." She could hear Toby hurrying down packed hallways. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't tell me. The Ghana thing isn't looking any better and you want me to share my stash with you?" Leaning back in her chair, she propped her feet up on her desk without caring that she was currently sitting with her back to her door. She could hear Toby stopping dead in his tracks.

"You… you're in a better mood." He stated as she could hear his mind starting to work furiously to try to wrap itself around what could have happened. She knew alien abduction was less than impossible in his mind right now.

"Puccini works miracles for headaches." She smiled as she heard steps closing in on her doorstep. She flipped her phone shut as she could feel Toby standing in the open doorway.

"You've been scoring smuggle-chocolate down in the docks again?" He smirked as CJ flung her feet of the desk and sat up straight, smiling.

"Toby, Tobus, Tobalishious." She greeted him gallantly as she stood up and gestured him in. "Dance with me!"

"The shortage has gone to your head already." He muttered. CJ grabbed him and managed to twirl him around once before he could react and pull away. She just smiled and threw herself onto the couch so she was half lying down and watching him.

"So what can I do for you Tobias?" She asked and grinned as he scratched his beard in what she suspected was a loss at to what was wrong with her.

"Uh, there is this little thing with congressman Langhorne, Leo called a meeting." He looked worried. But then, he always looked worried when uttering the term 'congressman'.

"He's not going to appose us is he?" CJ stood up, suddenly all business. This was an important bill and they needed the congressman's vote. And she was certainly not going to let a man like Langhorne, a 64 year old republican with equal numbers of mistresses, grey hairs and guns in his den, vote them down. But most of her irritation emerged from the fact that she really didn't like him. The rude and patronising bastard.

"We don't know." Toby shrugged and made that hand gesture that CJ usually found so amusing.

"Let's go." She knew this was going to be a bad day. She sighed as she felt the throbbing in her head return and the kiss a few moments ago suddenly seemed so far away.

---------------------

It was late when she returned. The congressman was indeed apposing the bill, and not only that, he had dragged several party members with him. The mess was growing bigger by the minute.

The only upside was that the chocolate story seemed slightly less annoying now.

The fire had been extinct. France had stepped up at last and sent help. But chocolate manufacturers where still in trouble since the fire had managed to take yet one more plant with it before it surrendered.

She needed chocolate, a stiff drink and a long hot bubble bath.

That wasn't going to happen unless Langhorne decided to change his mind so she could go home and the news station would flash a news update saying they where wrong and the chocolate plants where unharmed.

As she walked into her office she was briefly considering banging her head against the desk until she passed out, but though better of it since Carol seemed to have taken a trip to Tijuana to score aspirin. She exhaled loudly as she threw the new folder additions on to her already over cluttered desk.

That's when she saw it; a small basket standing on her desk. Walking up to it she inhaled the unmistakable scent of rich dark chocolate like the one Abbey had offered her on their way home from Brussels.

She smiled brightly as she recognised Abbey's handwriting on a small card in between the brown cocoa powdered bonbons.

'The country has a budget of two trillion dollars and I wouldn't think twice of spending every cent to keep your chocolate need sated. Abbey.'

Sliding down on her chair, CJ took her time letting the little candy melt in her mouth. Her cheeks flushed and her body warm with elated happiness again, she couldn't remember what she'd been so worked up about a few seconds ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I'd love to hear what you think. Like it? Hate it? Want to kick me?  
The button to your left will make me smile. Please?_


	6. And they lived Happily ever After

**And they lived happily ever after…**

_We have come to the end of this little series. Thank you all so much for reading and to:  
cpneb, clarkson04, CrashCart9, OJOS11, emeraldpriestess and womanintobyscoat, thank you so very much for your kinds words and all your help:)  
There is less chocolate and more... Well... Smut in this one, and as always... I'm a sap:) I hope you won't be disappointed. Whether you are or not, please feel free to let me know:)_

_Jellicos_

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna play?" Toby asked irritably as he firmly placed his cards face down on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Walk or chew gum, a masters at Berkley and they still didn't teach me to do two things at once." CJ replied sarcastically before flinging a bill onto the middle of the table and turning her attention back to Donna who'd finally managed to persuade Josh to let her hold his seat while he went to make nice with a couple of members of the Judiciary Committee.

"Look, I'm just saying that this is a day when…" She was cut off by a few audible groans.

"It's a day of mass-delusion!" CJ countered, tossing her cards on the table, ready for a battle of the minds. "One day a year reserved to making people feel miserable about not living up to expectations!"

Toby sighed audibly and let his cards go in order to use both his hands to rub his face, hoping this might make either him or the argument vanish. They had been at this all night and his patience that had been thin before this was now running out fast.

"Oh come on CJ, you can't really…" Donna got cut off again, the irritation showing in her face this time.

"It's a travesty on human relationships." Leo shipped in as Josh poked his head in the door.

"Are they still at it?" He asked the tormented looking Toby.

"Yeah." He exhaled with a single nod of his head and a roll of his eyes, ignoring the annoyed looks from the rest of the players at the table.

"What is it with you two and Valentines day?" Josh asked CJ and Leo as he stepped into the room, shooing Donna from his seat and ducking as she made to slap him on the back of his head for his rudeness.

CJ and Leo exchanged a quick glance before returning their attention to their cards. They both knew exactly why the other shared their opinion, but they certainly weren't going to tell the others. Besides, they didn't need an excuse to dislike Valentines Day; it was a rotten concept through and through.

"Don't encourage them." Toby warned him, picking his cards up and looking expectantly at CJ who still hadn't made her move.

"I see your five and raise you another five." She announced, throwing the two bills on the table to the music of disgruntled groans and the sound of cards hitting the table.

"I'm out." Toby declared leaning back in his chair as Josh followed his move.

"I call." Leo threw a bill of his own on the table before showing his hand, smirking as CJ sighed and tossed her own cards face down in a sign of defeat.

"The President and Mrs Bartlet had tickets to the opera tonight, didn't they?" Toby asked as he collected the scattered cards to shuffle them up again. He didn't notice how two of the room's occupants tensed slightly at his statement.

"See, that's what Valentines Day is all about! Love, romance…" Donna chirped but trailed off and took half a step back as CJ glared at her from her chair.

"Nah, they cancelled." Josh informed them as he picked up the two cards Toby had tossed in front of him.

"What?!" Came the synched reply from the press secretary and the chief of staff, who both looked up so quickly it was quite astonishing they didn't sustain neck injuries.

"They… cancelled." Josh repeated, looking surprised between his boss and colleague, both of whom were ignoring the cards that continued to land in front of them. "You didn't know?" He asked his boss, obviously confused as to why Leo wouldn't be informed of the President's change of plans.

The older man looked slightly uncomfortable for a split second, before his professional image took over and he gathered his wits and cards together quickly.

"The President doesn't usually inform me of the details of his love life." He stated casually before throwing two of his cards on the table. "Two." He told Toby who was sitting with the deck in hand.

CJ cast him a glance over her own cards, not feeling all that encouraged by his choice of words. She really didn't feel like being reminded of the fact that Abigail Bartlet's love live would always be expected to contain the President.

There had never been a reason for her to like Valentines Day, not once in her life. But this year, she detested it more than ever. There was only one person she'd want to spend this day with, and that was as likely to happen as Toby suddenly standing up and performing the musical version of the Nutcracker.

So here she was, spending the evening playing poker with her co-workers who had as much of a love life as she did. It was really a sad sight.

"Hey, where's Will?" Josh asked suddenly. Apparently it had just crossed his mind that the new deputy communications director was nowhere in sight.

"He had a date." CJ muttered bitterly before tossing most of her cards on the table. "Four."

"Bastard." Josh mumbled back.

"Hey, let's just be happy for the one guy in this place who actually had somewhere to be tonight." Leo tried, but was so unconvincing the others looked up at him in surprise. "Ok, so he should be tarred and feathered and strung from the ceiling to be used as a piñata." He agreed with a sigh, letting his own bitterness flavour his tone of voice.

"I'll bring the feathers." CJ offered as both Toby and Josh exchanged a few cards on their hands.

"I have a box of glue in my office." Josh jumped on the trail.

"Oh, honestly! Are you all so wrapped up in your own misery that you can't even be happy for one of your own?" Donna asked from her chair by the wall, making the four senior staffers turn to look at her as if she'd just called them all by various anatomy related names. She sighed. "I'm not letting you drag me into your twisted world of self-pity."

"And what happened to that Gary-guy you were supposed to be seeing tonight?" Josh asked casually, looking at his new cards rather then his assistant.

"Carl." She corrected him irritably. "He got the flue." She mumbled, her fingers tugging on an invisible thread on her shirt.

"Mm hm…" Josh nodded but knew better than to comment.

"I'll bring the rope." She relented with a shake of her head. Josh opened his mouth to speak, but the ringing of Leo's cellphone made him look up. Taking one look at Donna's face he apparently decided he wasn't in the mood to be beaten tonight.

"Yeah?" Leo answered into his phone as he walked out of his own office for some privacy. CJ looked after him for a moment, wondering who would be calling this late, but the guys made sure she didn't have time to think that much.

"Wonder if it's the woman he's been seeing…" Josh said, craning his neck to look out the open door which only provided him with a nice view of the empty Roosevelt room.

"What woman?" CJ asked, wondering if she'd missed some vital information or if the deputy chief of staff was just blind.

"That brunette lawyer?" He said, adding his money to the pot on the table. "What's her name again?"

"Who? Jordan?" Toby asked him, looking as surprised as the rest of them at the fact that he was actually taking part in this discussion.

"Yeah, that's her." Josh agreed and CJ shook her head.

"That was over like a year ago." She said. Well, at least she hadn't missed anything…

"Oh…" Josh looked somewhat dejected and didn't say anything else, which made for a very quiet couple of moments before Leo returned, looking much happier than he had when he left.

"Where were we?" He asked as he sat back down and picked up his cards.

"Check or bet?" Toby asked the now smiling chief of staff that carelessly threw a new bill on the table while CJ eyed him suspiciously.

"Who's bringing the bat?" Josh suddenly asked, trying to look as if he hadn't noticed the change in his boss' mood.

"Bat?" CJ asked confused.

"For the Will piñata?" Josh clarified.

"Oh, leave the kid alone." Leo said wholeheartedly, halting CJ's hand clutching her one dollar bill in mid air. "Everyone deserves to have some fun at this time of year." Ok, now she knew something was up. And judging by the stunned looks of her co-workers, she wasn't the only one who was wondering what the hell his phone conversation was all about.

"Who exactly was that on the phone?" Toby asked suspiciously, proving CJ's earlier thoughts right.

"And how is that your business?" The grey-haired man asked him, but without the usual accusing tone in his voice.

"Sorry." Toby muttered and added a quick "Check."

"You mind standing in for me?" Leo asked the blonde who was currently trying to relieve her boredom with a news magazine she'd located on Leo's coffee table.

"Uh… sure." Donna agreed, looking a bit confused.

"Leo, what…?" CJ started as he stood up.

"I need to stop by the residence before I head home." He told them as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and put it on. The press secretary's face softened, but she couldn't help the stinging sensation in her chest. Leo was on his way to spend the remains of Valentines Day with the President, but she was still stuck playing poker in his office with the staff.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Josh offered as Donna sat down beside him in Leo's chair and slapped Josh's hand away as he tried to take a peek at her cards.

"Yeah." Leo offered as he grabbed his coat from its hanger and his briefcase from the floor. "CJ, walk me out would you?" He asked the press secretary who looked up with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, sure." She replied and stood up, placing her cards face down on the table before following her boss out the door as he threw a casual 'goodnight' over his shoulder.

"What's up?" She asked after they'd walked in silence for a few moments. Leo took another couple of steps before stopping and turning to face her.

"Keep your cellphone on, and don't go home just yet." He said, looking over her shoulder and to his side as he spoke as if he didn't want anyone to see that he'd just divulged a piece of top secret military strategy.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at him as if he's just lost his mind.

"Trust me?" He said, finally looking at her and cocking one brow as if to tell her she'd be stupid to ask any more questions right now.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." She replied, still feeling insecure and wondering what on earth was going on.

"Have a nice evening." He offered in a much too cheery voice as he almost skipped down the hall. Well, no, Leo didn't skip, but if he did, it would look something like that.

CJ starred in the direction her boss had left for a good thirty seconds before, with a shake of her head, turning on her heels to get back to her game. She wasn't sure if it was the day itself or if the people around her were just insane. Either way it didn't bode well for the country.

As she returned to the Chief of Staff's office, she stopped in the doorway to observe the scene. Josh and Donna were in the middle of a bickering-session and the blonde was threatening to throw cards at her boss, while Toby was leaned back in his chair with his hands over his face looking like he wished he was anywhere but where he was.

"Enough!" Toby bellowed from behind his hands, making the arguing couple jump slightly in their chairs. "How about we just call it a night?" He asked as he withdrew his hands from his face, looking defeated and much too tired.

"Donna hasn't had a chance to play much, let's try one more game." CJ offered as she walked in the room. She really thought Toby had the right idea by ending it for the evening, but she had promised Leo not to go home just yet, even though it really didn't make sense to her.

"I'm kinda beat." Josh confessed with a deep exhale.

"Yeah, and I need a drink." Donna added with a pout.

"Wimps." CJ muttered as she sat back down in her chair.

"CJ, just because…" Josh started but trailed off as her phone started ringing.

"CJ." She answered into her phone, giving Josh a look to tell him to hold that thought, but her own thoughts were quickly diverted by the soft voice on the other end of the line.

"Happy Valentines Day Claudia Jean." The sultry voice made her not only turn in her seat and blush, but made it somewhat impossible for her to leave the room because her legs had decided this to be a good time to practice their jello-transformation act.

"You too." She said as naturally as she could, but her voice had dropped a little and her red face was currently breaking into a huge grin. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Josh, Toby and Donna exchange looks and miming words. She decided to risk it and stood up carefully. It took some effort, but she made it to the other side of the room.

"You really thought I wasn't going to call?" There was a seriousness and sadness in her voice that made CJ feel like a complete idiot for ever thinking that.

"I…" She started, but thankfully Abbey saved her the trouble of finding an answer she didn't have. She really hadn't expected the First Lady to call her.

"I want to see you…" Abbey's voice was tentative as she spoke, something CJ hadn't really heard before. It was soft, almost pleading and CJ felt her heart roar as her mind conjured up all the reasons as to why the usually so forceful and confident Abigail Bartlet sounded so… loving. It was that last word that made the press secretary shiver.

"Where?" Was all she asked, everything else could wait until they were face to face.

"The residence, third floor, room 327." Abbey told her. It was as if she could hear the hesitation in CJ's silence because she quickly continued. "At the end of the right hallway, Jed and Leo use the left wing." She couldn't help but smile at the badly suppressed amusement in the First Lady's voice.

"I'm on my way." She spoke softly, not because the others were listening, but because she wanted to make sure Abbey could hear the longing in her voice.

"I'll be waiting Claudia." She whispered back before the line went dead.

She stood there, looking at the phone in her hand for a couple of seconds before a voice at the table shook her back to her present location.

"Who's giving you booty-calls at this time of night?" Josh asked his voice a little louder than normal to carry across the room.

"Huh?" She turned, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Booty-call?" Toby asked, brow raised.

"Call to proposition sex." Josh explained, looking somewhat proud of his slang vocabulary.

"You've been talking to that Flender's girl again haven't you?" Donna asked with a shake of her head.

"She likes me." He stated, trying not to smirk but failing miserably.

"She's twelve." Donna muttered as she stood up and gathered the cards together.

"She's twenty two!" He argued back as he slipped into his suit jacket.

"You coming?" Toby asked CJ who was still standing motionless by Leo's desk, her mind had wondered again as she tuned out the bickering of her two friends.

"Uh, yeah, in a little while. I have a couple of things I need to pick up in my office." She lied but walked over to her seat to grab her own jacket from her chair.

"Want me to…" He trailed off but gestured with his hand, his own way to ask if she wanted him to stay and walk out with her.

"You go ahead." She smiled and grabbed his arm as they left Leo's office, following Josh and Donna who were still in disagreement about the age of the youngest Flender girl as well as Josh's relationship with her.

--------------------

She'd bid her colleagues goodnight and actually spent some time picking up a few things from her office. Mostly work related stuff; a couple of folders and notes for the next day, but also the Christmas present Abbey had left in her office.

She didn't know if she was supposed to bring it with her, but she decided it was better to be safe than sorry… oh so very sorry. The fact was that she had absolutely no idea what was going to happen that night, only that Abbey had requested her presence. And there was no way in hell she'd ever think of turning down an invitation for some alone time with the First Lady, especially on Valentines Day.

So here she was, stiff as a board, willing her hand to move upwards to knock on the blasted door in front of her. It took her a few seconds, but finally she heard a soft banging sound and felt a slight sting in her right hand. As the sound of approaching footsteps found her ears, she realised she was holding her breath.

"It's about time." Abbey spoke warmly, but CJ wasn't really listening. Her mind was currently processing the images that her eyes couldn't seem to collect fast enough. She probably moved, because she found herself inside a softly pink painted floral patterned room with Abbey's hand wrapped tightly around her lower arm.

"Wow…" Was her very eloquent statement as the sound of the door shutting behind her dragged her back to a somewhat conscious state of awareness. Abbey chuckled softly and ran her hands down the sides of the black silk and lace nightgown she was wearing.

"Mm, I thought you might like it." She smirked, before turning and walking further into the room. "Drink?" She asked and peaked over her shoulder for CJ's answer.

But the press secretary merely shook her head, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her.

"Since when are you at a loss for words my dear?" The First Lady purred and cocked her head slightly to the side as she watched the currently immobile woman by the door.

"Since you opened the door." CJ replied, noticing but really not caring how her voice had dropped significantly since the last time she spoke. Abbey watched her for a moment and CJ decided she was feeling brave enough to take a step forward.

"You know…" Abbey started conversationally as she turned back into the room, stopping her companion in her tracks. "This room was originally decorated by Jackie Kennedy, though I have to say, she was a bit liberal with the pink."

CJ just stood there for a moment, watching as the First Lady turned her back and walked around the room, telling her the origin of the antique dresser next to the four poster bed. It took her a while to realise what was going on, and once she did, she considered the possibility that she might very well be out of her mind. Could it be…?

"…apparently it was a gift from…" She continued, but trailed off as CJ finally moved.

"Abbey…" She spoke softly as she slowly made her way up to the other woman who had turned at the sound of her own name. "We don't have to do this…" She offered and noted how Abbey seemed to deflate a bit. She'd been right.

"I want to." She spoke, so quietly that CJ almost missed it. "I just…" She turned away again. "Oh god, this is so stupid!" She exclaimed angrily as she sat down firmly on the bed.

For once, CJ didn't speak, instead she walked up to the antique sixteenth century dresser made by whomever and leaned against it so she was standing close to Abbey's left, carefully observing her.

"I'm fifty three years old! It's not like I've never done this before… God!" She scolded herself. "I didn't think I could get nervous anymore…" She admitted sheepishly and CJ took the opportunity to kneel down in front of her.

"Isn't it nice to know you still got it?" She joked softly, knowing Abbey was never too upset to pick up a double meaning if she stumbled onto one. And true enough, the woman chuckled before reaching out to stroke the cheek of the brunette kneeling before her.

"Do I?" She whispered, searching CJ's greens for confirmation.

"Oh god yes." Was her immediate reply as she rested her hands on Abbey's knees.

The first Lady looked at her for a moment, her expression suddenly growing serious, before she quickly leaned down and crushed her lips to CJ's, standing up and pulling the press secretary with her.

Responding instantly this time, CJ relinquished control of the kiss, but her hands instantly buried in the curly dark hair that Abbey had let fall free this evening. It had been driving her crazy and as she used her height as leverage and her hands to pull Abbey closer, she moaned contently. She'd been longing for this since that day in her office, and as Abbey's nails raked over her lower back through the fabric of her suit, CJ knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

She knew she couldn't do this without making sure Abbey was ready, and so she pulled back, forcing herself to think rationally the second she saw her face.

Abbey's eyes where still closed, and once they opened, CJ had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. The always so chocolaty brown eyes where now bordering on black in colour.

"Damn…" Abbey breathed, a smirk making its way onto her flushed face.

"I'll say." CJ smiled as she noted the familiar tone returning to the First Lady's voice.

"Where is it?" She asked, stepping half a step back which was all the room she had before her legs backed up against the foot of the bed.

"What?" CJ asked confused, taking a step forward, but a hand on her chest prevented her.

"I know you brought it." Abbey husked, making the press secretary blush and avert her eyes. "Go get it."

Casting one last glance at her companion, CJ hurried over to her briefcase and found the desired object exactly where it had been since Christmas. She released the dark bottle from the scarf and stood to walk back to the bed. But as she looked up, she froze. Abbey had moved and was now laying spread out on the bed on her back, just watching her.

"Come here." She purred, reaching out her hand in CJ's direction. The press secretary swallowed hard before kicking her limbs into action again.

As she reached the bed and made a move to get in, Abbey stopped her yet again.

"Oh no, you're not getting in my bed with all those clothes on." She said and quickly turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of where CJ was standing.

"Now be a good girl and stand still." She instructed as she slipped the suit jacket off her shoulders and started to unbutton her white cotton shirt. It didn't take long before the press secretary was standing in front of her in her white lace underwear and Abbey moved to allow her entrance into her bed.

She laid back and let her eyes trail over every curve and nook of CJ's body, growling somewhere deep in her throat as the taller woman crawled to hover above her.

She blushed, she knew she did, but she didn't look away. There was little left to be embarrassed about now and she could feel her hormones soar at the guttural sound Abbey made. So she wasted no time tasting those enticing lips again, leaning down, and pinning the shorter woman down on the bed. Their kiss was harder, fiercer and more demanding as they both let themselves get caught up in the fantasy.

"CJ…" Her voice was husky and low, but tainted with some seriousness that CJ did not want to enter her dream right now. She knew what would be at the end of that sentence, she was perfectly aware of who was in bed with her, who she was about to make love to. She wasn't a naïve school girl anymore; she knew the world they lived in, the one where the White House Press Secretary and the First Lady of the United States could never be discovered in a situation such as this. But she'd made a choice, she'd dived in anyway and as Abbey's arms wrapped around her waist and those nails raked down her now naked body for the second time that evening, she knew she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I know." She breathed, leaning down to trail kisses and nibbles along the soft skin of Abbey's neck, revelling in the intoxicating sounds eliciting from the woman beneath her.

It was a far cry from the fairytales her mother had read her as a child, but she was forty years old now and didn't believe in fairytales. She believed in love, and no matter how twisted the situation was, she did love Abbey.

"CJ…" This time there was only pleasure as she moaned her name. "Oh god…"

-----------------

She'd never believed in the fairytale endings. There was no such thing as 'happily ever after'. Those were stories written by people who decided it easier to delude children than to tell them the complexity of reality.

But for once in her life, CJ Cregg had no hard feelings against the writers, pouring their dreams onto paper for young minds to share and discover to be false on their own.

The rain was starting to soak through her dark suit, most likely ruining her shirt, but she couldn't find it in her to care. The sun was almost rising as she took the last strides up to her apartment in a haze.

"_CJ…" She'd mumbled into her hair._

"_Mmm?" She'd replied in her sleep drunken state. _

"_I know I shouldn't… don't hold it against me…" Abbey's voice had been so thin that CJ had defies her longing for rest to raise her head off the woman's chest to look up into moist brown eyes._

"_Abbey?" She'd whispered._

"_I think I'm falling in love with you…"_

She could still smell the chocolate on her body.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you so much for reading!  
Please let me know what you think?_

_Love,  
Jellicos_


End file.
